


Talk To Me

by akitokihojo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, InuKag smut, Inukag NSFW, NSFW, Smut, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitokihojo/pseuds/akitokihojo
Summary: Work has a nasty habit of distracting people from what's important, and Inuyasha and Kagome are feeling the draining effects of it. The remedy to this particular problem was simple, coming to them as a second-hand nature.





	Talk To Me

Kagome sighed out some tension from the long week she’d had, shutting the front door behind her and twisting the bolt to lock, cocking her head to see a light on down the hall as she removed her shoes in the entrance. The porch light was on, as well, which was her and her husband’s universal code for _I’m home._ On a normal day, Inuyasha’s schedule didn't allow for him to get off until at least a couple hours after she had, and he’d be lucky if he got home just in time for dinner. A wrench in her gut riddled her with concern, and she couldn’t help but wonder if something bad had happened to cause his early arrival.

 

She stumbled down the hall, gently calling out his name before she popped her head into the empty living room. Wasting no time, she dropped her purse on the couch and about faced, making her way back toward the staircase near the front door and heading up. Kagome could see the bedroom light was on through the partially-opened door, the soft lighting against their cream colored walls always so inviting.

 

“Inuyasha?” She pushed the door open further, walking into the room, unsurprised by the disappointment that pulled at her when she didn't see him inside. She took a moment to glance around, noticing his phone on the bedside table and the sweater he had left with this morning thrown on the bottom of the wooden frame of their bed.

 

Again, she sighed, trying not to let the wash of worry overwhelm her. Logically, the only other place he could be was the shower down the hall, so since he was unavailable, she might as well let it go for now and be ready for him when he was out. Kagome sauntered over to the king sized mattress, slowly unbuttoning her cardigan from top to bottom, shrugging the light, black sweater from her arms and dropping it on the comforter to hang in the closet in a moment. She pulled her skirt up on her hips a smidge, reaching beneath and scrunching up the ends as she rolled down her stockings, taking note of the lines the hem of the black nylons always left on her waist and stomach.

 

Large, warm arms wrapped around her from behind as she made to pull off her shirt, embracing her firmly as he let out a ragged breath against the curve of her neck. Inuyasha’s hands traveled over her exposed midriff, traveling upward as Kagome smiled contentedly and lifted the burgundy shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor without care and turning around in her half demon’s arms. Her hands immediately found his jaw line, stroking gently along the smooth skin and analyzing his features closely. Not a single part of him seemed upset in the least. His lips were curved upward in a small, but welcoming, smile, his fingers hooking into her pleated skirt and fiddling with the tag that stuck out from her panties, tickling the skin at the small of her back.

 

“What are you doing home?” She asked. Inuyasha pressed his hot chest, still slightly moist from his shower, firmer to her own, placing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

 

“You know that project we’ve been working on for months now?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We finished this afternoon.”

 

“That’s great!” Kagome beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck to welcome the litter of kisses he painted her face in. She gently raked her nails at the nape, glad he’d neglected to wash his hair and instead thrown it up into the messy bun she was always weak for, as his lips completely avoided hers, grazing down her cheeks, to her jaw, to her neck. “I was worried something bad had happened.”

 

“You’re always worried.” He murmured against her skin, his breath burning the sensitive area as his kisses evolved into nips. Kagome unconsciously opened up the side of her neck, allowing his ministrations to continue as she tried to pull him even closer, absorbing the heat that had their skin sticking together.

 

“So I take it your day was good?” She half moaned, her voice coming out low and sultry as the pads of his large hands traveled up the muscles of her back, his hold on her growing tighter as the pads of his fingers worked in a little massage.

 

“Mundane at best,” Inuyasha whispered.“I was just excited to get home to you.”

 

His fingers pinched at the hook of her bra, releasing the clasps with practiced ease and rubbing along the creased area, feeling the marks her garment inevitably left behind and massaging them out. He licked lightly at her clavicle, dragging his tongue up the dip of her neck, covering the moistened area with his hot and heavy sigh, and she felt a twinge respond between her thighs. Her hands traveled around the muscles of his shoulders and down the definition of his upper arms, her fingers studying the muscles she knew so well but could never feel enough of, bringing her own shoulders up to shrug the straps of her loosened bra off, his nails hooking around the lacy, delicate thing and guiding it off her arms, only stepping back from her to remove it completely and drop it to the floor.

 

His body heat was against her as soon as it was taken away, practically burning the newly-exposed skin of her breasts as he crushed his chest to hers. Kagome’s thoughts became a muddled mess of fog and putty as soon as Inuyasha’s lips grazed her own, the soft and sweet kiss slowly evolving into a passionate cry of need, his teeth nibbling at her bottom lip, bringing out the whimper Kagome desperately tried to swallow.

 

He bent down, hardly breaking the kiss as he gripped the back of her thighs, picking her up to sit her on their raised bed, something she’d always had to give a little bounce to get on since the frame was much larger than they’d thought when they’d purchased it. The half demon stood between her opened legs, the skirt she wore bunched up from his hips pressing against hers, his hands traveling up the length of her sides, up and over her breasts, and gripping the crook of her jaw, kissing her with such need that caused a swelling heat to pool in her center. Her hands gripped his waist, grazing downward to find the damp towel wrapped around his hips, her touch lightening enough to skim delicately along the cloth that covered his lower half.

 

A soft rumble emitted from his throat as he yanked her hands away, an arm wrapping around the small of her back to carry her further towards the center of the bed as he crawled on with her, her legs helping out as she supported most of her weight, lifting her bottom to shift back.

 

Inuyasha crushed his body to hers once more, pushing her hands above her head as he left a trail of burning kisses up and down the neglected side of her neck, treating her collar bone to the same, flaming lick he’d graced the other side with, her voice betraying her and releasing a small whimper that made her sound as if she were about to break. He moved down her body, brushing his lips down her sternum and kissing around the swell of her left breast, gifting the sensitive skin with flicks of his tongue that had her nipples perking and hardening as he inched closer. A powerful shudder racked Kagome’s body, her back arching slightly as Inuyasha took the bud into his mouth, the delicious, scorching heat bringing her thighs to tighten around his towel-wrapped hips. He massaged the opposite breast in his palm, teasing her nipple with the padding of his calloused thumb as he tenderly sucked the nipple between his teeth, his tongue playing along so well that all Kagome could think about was wanting more and more. She lifted her hips, rubbing against him in her fervor, an intense hate developing for the thick material he donned that blocked her from getting what she wanted. Inuyasha grunted, his body tensing for a brief moment before he switched breasts, replicating each and every kiss, lick, and nibble as if to even everything out. Kagome did it again, grinding against him, hoping he’d get the hint and remove the cursed towel, allowing her to feel his hardened cock rubbing against her panties.

 

Inuyasha pulled his hips back, smiling into her skin as she responded with an agitated whimper, pressing kiss after kiss down her diaphragm, down her tummy, lingering at the bottom side of her belly button, down the remainder of her abdomen, and stopping at the band of her cotton skirt. He hooked his fingers beneath the hem of it, giving a tug that signaled she should lift her hips, sliding the garment down her thighs and off her legs completely. He set to work again, licking just above the lacy band of her panties, making sure to give a few flicks at the dip in her hip bones, a spot she always reacted _very_ positively to, a mewl leaving her throat and blessing his ears. He kissed down the panties, applying little-to-no pressure as he got closer and closer to her core, moving his mouth to the side and nibbling her inner thighs. Again, Kagome gave a strained moan, soft pants causing her chest to heave up and down.

 

“How was your day, baby?” Inuyasha asked, his voice low and gruff and absolutely irresistible. Kagome could hardly think, let alone respond. Her hands shot to his head as he placed a scant kiss to her sheathed core once more, teasing and causing a fire to build within her. He shifted his head, the loose strands from his bun tickling her leg as he licked a searing trail of saliva up the inner thigh of her opposite leg. “Talk to me, Kagome. Tell me how your day was.”

 

“It was-” She panted, trying to regain just enough stability to get a coherent sentence out. “It was good.”

 

“Yeah?” Inuyasha curled his fingers beneath her panties, careful not to catch his claws on any lace and ruin the pair he knew she loved so much. “Tell me what happened.”

 

Kagome lifted her hips in compliance, allowing him to remove the last shred of clothing she had and toss them away, her fingers clutching at the comforter in anticipation. “We had - _ah..._ we had a staff meeting that t-took an hour - _ah..._ longer than it should have.”

 

Inuyasha skimmed the tip of his tongue within her folds, curling it upwards to avoid the bundle of nerves at the top. He wasn't going to allow her that satisfaction just yet. “What else?” He asked, placing a kiss to the lips he taunted.

 

“We - _ah..._ ”

 

“Come on, baby. Focus.”

 

“We talked about the assignment’s - _nnh_...” Kagome shuddered as he gave a tantalizing lick, his entire tongue flattening against her and lapping her juices up. “...deadline. It’s coming up quickly, and we - _ah! Baby, please!”_ At this point, she had absolutely no opposition to begging.

 

“When’s the deadline?”

 

“Two weeks. We hardly have anything _doooone!”_ She gasped, her fingers gripping at his hair as he gently sucked on her clit, his arms curving around her thighs to press his hands into her hips, restraining their unconscious bucking. Inuyasha gifted her with agonizingly slow, languid licks, sucking at her clit as he reached it, repeating the motions and sucking harder each time the sensitive bud touched his tongue. She whimpered and thrashed as she grew closer and closer, his tongue switching between flicking and lapping and drawing out different patterns in her folds, taking in the sweet, delicious taste that seeped from her in response to him, his erection growing impossibly harder as she moaned unsteadily and her thighs tensed beside his head, clasping down against him as he gave one final suck to the bundle of nerves.

 

Kagome’s body went slack, her grasp along his head loosening and disappearing altogether as she removed her hand, dropping it to the side as she attempted to regain a steady breath. The half demon kissed her thighs up and down once more before crawling up her body, and Kagome couldn’t resist pressing herself upward to crush her lips to his swollen ones, tasting herself on him and feeling the rumble in his chest reverberate through her own. He slid his heated member against her, and she fell back with a gasp, watching him smile down at her, the thick, white towel that once covered him now laying along the bedspread next to them. He ground against her, pressing his forehead to hers, and watched how her neck tensed with each sharp inhale she took, her fingers fumbling along his bare sides, nails raking his muscles as he bucked his hips with more stead.

 

“What are you guys gonna do?” He asked, voice keeping that husky tone that damn near drove her crazy. Kagome didn’t know how long she could play his game. Her limbs were still shaking from her last orgasm and she could feel another slowly building as he continued to grind his cock against her hardened clit.

 

“Inu- _yasha...”_

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Answer the question, Kagome.”

 

“Work - _ah..._ overtime.” She answered, biting her bottom lip in an effort to restrain her reactions. Inuyasha pulled back slightly, looping an arm beneath her thigh and hooking her knee in the crook of his elbow, his other hand angling his cock properly before hooking her opposite leg the same way. Leisurely, he slid himself in, and Kagome arched her back, the wonderful intrusion filling her completely. He hovered above her, bracing his weight with his hands by her sides, the flexed muscles of his arms causing deep lines and ridges, and Kagome hardly had time to soak in the sight of them before he pulled his hips back and guided his thrust in a slow and controlled roll of his hips.

 

“Makes sense. What else?” He grunted, his amber eyes never looking away from her.

 

_“Nothing.”_ Kagome moaned, his pace steadying. The half demon chuckled, giving a heated grind into his thrust that time and watched as Kagome threw her head back, trying to control the sounds she made by sucking in her bottom lip, her breasts bouncing as he slapped his hips to hers.

 

“I want to know everything, baby.” He wanted to see her lose control.

 

“Systems were - _nnnh..._ slow. It took forever to _-ah_... even get an email out.”

 

Inuyasha dropped himself closer, nipping her collar bone with his teeth, grunting to confirm he’d heard what she said so she’d carry on.

 

“I was ready for the day to end-” She gasped, throwing her hands above her head to clutch at the comforter, writhing as he quickened his thrusts and fucked her harder. “... as soon as I left.”

 

“Why’s that?” Inuyasha could feel a sputter in his resolve, an intense fire building within him and flooding the ends of every nerve in his body. He bit it back. Swallowed.

 

Not before her. Never before her.

 

“I couldn't _-ah! Inu...”_ The last of his name left her lips in a silent plea. He cocked a dark brow at her, his hips slowing. Teasing. “I couldn’t wait to be home with you...”

 

Inuyasha sat up, holding her thighs in place with his hands, gripping her thick, gorgeous legs firmly enough to feel them trembling as he slammed into her. “We’ve been so busy-” He hissed as her walls began to tense around his cock. “I’ve barely been able to eat a meal with you...” His pace quickened, and he watched as her grip against the blankets above her increased, her knuckles becoming a shade of white. “I’ve missed you so fucking much, Kagome.”

 

Kagome couldn’t speak anymore, her entire body betraying her. She whined and whimpered, her voice coming out high-pitched and broken as each buck of his pelvis had her spiraling closer and closer to the edge. Inuyasha dropped her legs, draping her with his entire body, the sheen he had causing their skin to slide and stick, whispering sweet _I love you’s_ into her ear and shushing her mewls with _Come for me, baby. Come for me._

 

His fingers curled around her neck, the grip hardly there, enjoying the vibration he could feel through her throat from each sound and gasp she let out, pressing gentle kisses to her temple as he ground his cock into her. He cursed as Kagome’s body went unbelievably taut beneath him, her abdomen convulsing along with the muscles that gripped him inside of her. With one last thrust, Inuyasha was swallowed by her heat, spilling himself into her as his chest heaved from his ragged breathing.

 

Their bodies went limp, laying in each other’s arms as they came down from their high together. Eventually, Kagome found herself able to move again, dragging her fingernails up and down Inuyasha’s back, feeling him sigh and relax before pulling out of her and laying at her side. He pushed the strands of hair away that stuck to the sweat on her face, tucking them behind each ear. She pursed her lips at him, the way she always asked for a kiss without actually asking, and he smiled, leaning down and gifting her with such tender love she could hardly stand it. They stayed like that as long as they could, laying in such close proximity they had to whisper throughout the entirety of their conversation, only finally getting up and dressed in their pajamas when the pizza they’d ordered through the mobile app showed up. Bringing the entire box back up to their bed, they spent the rest of their night together, forgetting about their busy work lives that separated them, watching movies, kissing, talking, and just being.


End file.
